


That word

by The_Hybrid



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angsty again, Came into my head, F/M, peom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hybrid/pseuds/The_Hybrid
Summary: River thinks of the word that symbolised her and the Doctor's life together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodDalekPeppergrinderfromdowntheRiver/gifts).



> This is actually inspired by one of GoodDalek's peoms that she dedicated to me. Have one back!

So long ago I heard that word

Passed on from the man I loved

Our word, symbolising more than anyone could ever understand

I said I liked the word, but

Little did I know then what it meant.

Every time we met, it was another page

Running around, getting to know him

Spoilers being the answer to every question.

 

Soon enough though, it was my turn

Writing in the diary, reading our past

Every time I met him, but now I knew more.

Easily I could’ve spoiled it all for him,

Tables were turned, my turn for secrets, and

I knew it was slowly killing me, I missed our lives,

Even though it was still all happening around me.

 

My last words to him were that of this poem, a promise of what he was to live.

**Author's Note:**

> It has a little hidden message too!


End file.
